


В укрытии

by fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016, philippa



Series: 2 левел, мини [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Character Study, Crossover, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7703758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016/pseuds/fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/philippa/pseuds/philippa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Всем нам иногда требуется место, где можно устроиться поудобнее и расслабиться, и пусть весь мир подождет. Место, где можно посидеть спокойно, пребывая в согласии с самим собой, позволить себе забыть о делах. Каждый выбирает его по себе; иногда это вообще не место как таковое.</p>
            </blockquote>





	В укрытии

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sanctuary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/581473) by [WhisperingDarkness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingDarkness/pseuds/WhisperingDarkness). 



В деловом центре Нью-Йорка это кафе выглядело островком спокойствия. Стив любил его: здесь можно было присесть и перевести дух, когда грохот, и блеск, и невероятные технологии мегаполиса начинали захлестывать с головой.

Иногда он доставал альбом и делал наброски людей или зданий — тех, что мог разглядеть со своего места. Превращался в наблюдателя, постороннего, который только на первый взгляд кажется одним из многих: на самом же деле между ним и окружающими сохранялось несомненное расстояние.

Именно так Стив себя обычно и ощущал.

Он закончил рисовать покупателей, толпившихся вокруг уличного лотка, отложил карандаш и альбом и взялся за чашку. Кофе приятно согревал руки.

С тех пор как Стив проснулся в новом веке — или, так ему часто представлялось, перенесся в совершенно другой мир, — он обнаружил, что гораздо сильнее, чем прежде, тянется к теплу. Кофе грел его изнутри, и даже если физически он намного меньше зависел от колебаний температуры, чем обычный человек, то холод все еще терпеть не мог. Вообще.

Жаль, горячий кофе, при всех его преимуществах, служил куда худшей защитой, чем бумага и карандаш. Расстояние между ним и остальным миром исчезло, добавляя уязвимости: таким же уязвимым он чувствовал себя, если терял свой щит в разгар сражения.

Он вздохнул, обводя глазами толпу, машинально отыскивая хоть что-то знакомое, но вдруг задержал взгляд на долговязом рыжеволосом типе.

И, как выяснилось, не без причины: тот тоже, казалось, не слишком соответствовал всему, что его окружало. И дело было не в одежде, пусть та и выглядела достаточно странной — хотя здесь Стив не мог судить, ему представлялась необычной большая часть того, что сейчас носили, — но главным образом в том, как этот парень держался. Как, изумленно размахивая руками, разглядывал огромные телевизионные экраны на зданиях, сверкающие огни, пояснительные знаки, и рекламу, и прочие приметы большого города, вроде паркоматов и тому подобного. Он удивлялся тому же, чему удивлялся и сам Стив, когда очнулся от ледяного сна длиною в семьдесят лет.

Темноволосая девушка рядом с рыжим — именно к ней были обращены его вопросы и восклицания — старалась утихомирить своего спутника. Впрочем, попытки ее с треском провалились: оба принялись спорить, все больше горячась.

Стив только моргнул, когда странная парочка внезапно умолкла, решительная девица вздохнула, покачала головой и повела рыжего прямиком в его кафе.

Они уселись поодаль. Стив, который обычно с куда большим уважением относился к частной жизни окружающих, в этот раз удивил сам себя, развернув стул так, чтобы держать этих двоих в поле зрения.

Девушка — именно она — расплатилась за заказ. Такой порядок вещей все еще казался Стиву неправильным, оскорбительным, даже если он уже осознал, что сейчас подобное встречается сплошь и рядом. Когда она возвратилась к столику, спор возобновился.

Стив сумел расслышать, о чем они говорят, и убедился, что прав: рыжий был здесь таким же чужаком, как и он сам. Только чужак мог спрашивать у подружки, что за коробки видел на улице, и с несколько даже обвиняющим видом обсуждать несуразно огромные телеэкраны:

— Ты же вроде говорила, что у магглов нет движущихся картин и живых портретов?

Вопрос запутал Стива еще сильнее; он понадеялся, что подружка даст рыжему какое-то объяснение, способное пролить свет на поведение этих двоих, но та только заявила, что расскажет обо всем позже.

— Честное слово, Рон, если бы ты удосужился прочесть инструкции, которые я давала тебе перед поездкой, ты бы уже и так знал!

— Да ладно, Миона, ты же понимаешь — я все равно не стал бы их читать. Да мне и не нужно изучать всю эту бодягу: ведь ты со мной!

Пара опять заспорила, но не всерьез: ни следа злости или гнева, разве что привычные подколки двух доверяющих друг другу людей.

Девушка сдалась первой: потрясла головой с еще одним «Честное слово, Рон, даже не знаю, чему я опять удивляюсь…» и извлекла из обманчиво маленькой на вид сумочки здоровенную книгу.

Парень — Рон, как следовало из разговора, — тоже достал кое-что из своей сумки. К изумлению Стива, это оказался не журнал и не один из маленьких телефонов, которые по нынешним временам таскали все подряд, а дорожный набор шахмат.

Двое как одно целое замерли в согласном молчании, погрузившись кто в книгу, кто в построения на шахматной доске. Но оба, казалось, ощущали друг друга каким-то шестым чувством. Она поняла, что чашка рыжего опустела, лишь по тому, как тот потянулся за ней и на полпути убрал руку, легко поднялась и пошла за добавкой, положив книгу на стол — парень совершенно автоматически отодвинул свои шахматы, чтобы освободить для нее место.

Теперь эти двое, сидящие за соседним столиком — одновременно каждый в своем мире и вместе с тем в общем, одном на двоих — больше не представлялись Стиву такими странными.

Она, властная и раздражительная, вдруг превратилась в безмятежно спокойную, почти по-матерински заботливую, а шумливый, неуклюжий, простоватый на вид рыжий оказался уверенным стратегом.

Стив не заметил, как машинально потянулся за карандашом и альбомом, будто не мог противиться желанию запечатлеть увиденное. Безошибочными штрихами он переносил на бумагу двойственность недавнего спора и воцарившегося после него спокойного согласия.

И даже не осознал, что, рисуя их, преображался и сам. Карандаш и бумага заменили маску и щит — чувство собственной неуместности исчезло, едва он снова взял их в руки.

Вместо потерявшейся души, чуждой этому времени, он был теперь просто молодым человеком, уверенно ведущим сильной рукой по листу бумаги — и целиком принимающим себя и мир вокруг.


End file.
